The Unexpected Meeting
by BubblySunshine190
Summary: Mikan Sakura is wondering the dark calming streets of Paris when a drunk Natsume Hyuuga bumps into Mikan. Mikan decides to help Natsume but ends up leaving something valuable to her with Natsume. Will she find it or not? Read and Review! Thankss! :D
1. Chapter 1

Helloo, Hellooo everyone! This is my very, very, very second story so… I'm hoping that you all like it. I've tried my best to make it as interesting as I can. Enjoy!

The Unexpected Meeting

It was a dark and calm Monday night in the streets of Paris when Mikan Sakura was wondering around after a full day of shopping with her best friend Hotaru Imai. Mikan is a very beautiful girl. She has lovely brown hair and glistening hazel eyes. Then Hotaru has short jet black hair and calming amethyst eyes.

As Mikan was walking around she accidently bumped into a young handsome man. His crimson eyes stared down at Mikan. She guessed that he was drunk and lost so; she led him to the closest restaurant near them.

When they arrived at the restaurant she sat him down and asked for some food. Soon enough the guys meal came in a hurry. Mikan gazed at the guy in front of her for ages admiring his messy raven hair and breath-taking crimson orbs. After how many minutes he had finished eating.

Mikan didn't know what to say so she decided to ask his name.

"So.. What's your name?" asked Mikan curiously.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga." Replied Natsume quietly.

"What's your name?" asked Natsume also interested.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." answered Mikan with a small smile.

Mikan took off her ring and stared to fiddle with it. Eventually she didn't know what else to do so, she got up and left to go pay for the food. Without noticing she accidently left her ruby ring on the tale. After five minutes she came out and bid goodbye to Natsume.

Just as Natsume was going to run back to Mikan, she disappeared. He pulled out his phone and called a taxi to come and pick him up. As Natsume waited he planned to go find Mikan the next day.

The Next Day

Natsume woke up early and rushed out his apartment to look for Mikan. He went to a nearby cafe to have a coffee when a random mob of girls asked him out of where who's the ruby ring for. Suddenly the girls had formed a line and said that whoever fits the ring can be Natsume's girlfriend. Natsume looked at all of them wide eyed and thought that this whole idea and girls appearing out of nowhere was really bizarre but instead he just went along with it.

Sadly none of the girls had fit the shiny ruby ring. Their fingers were either too big or too small. Natsume sighed. Instead of trialing more girls, Natsume walked out of the café with the ring and went for a walk to the closest park.

Just as Natsume walked out of the café he bumped into a pretty brown haired girl.

"Hey Natsume!" said the gorgeous brunette in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Natsume asked looking dumbly at Mikan.

"I guess you don't remember me but, I'm Mikan Sakura. The girl that helped you the other day?" said Mikan hoping that he would remember her.

"Oh. Now I remember! You're the girl that forgot that ruby ring on the table!" exclaimed Natsume.

"What? My ruby ring!" screamed Mikan searching her fingers until Natsume pulled out a ruby ring from his pocket. He gently grabbed Mikan's right hand and placed the ring on her middle finger.

"I've finally found you." Natsume said with a charming smile.

"What?" said Mikan in a confused tone.

"I've been searching for you ever since that night you helped me." He said slowly in his soothing voice.

"Well that makes sense." Mikan replied.

"Would you like to go on a date?" asked Natsume out of the blue.

"Sure." said Mikan flashing Natsume her smile yet again.

They walked away hand in hand wondering the streets of Paris yet again.

_**THE END 3**_

And that is the end of my second it's good then I might make another chapter to it, but that's up to you guy's whether I do or don't. Thanks for reading!

BubblySunshine190 :D


	2. Special Chapter

Hello everyone! Here is my special chapter to The Unexpected Meeting. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This chapter is for my best friend!

* * *

><p>The Unexpected Meeting<p>

Special Chapter :D

As Mikan and Natsume walked away hand in hand, people also walking by stared at the gorgeous couple. Mikan, being as pretty as she is, wore a plain white dress with black stockings (or tights as some people like to call them), a black long-sleeved jacket and black boots. She had her honey brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and a headband with a black bow. As for Natsume, he wore a plain blue top, black skinny leg jeans and black low cut converse shoes. His raven hair was as it usually was, untidy but attractive with his crimson red eyes. Mikan started to feel quite embarrassed by the people staring at her and Natsume. Natsume being an observant person notice she was embarrassed, so he decided to start a conversation.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Natsume.

"Umm… I'm not so sure. Anywhere would be fine." said Mikan.

"How about I take you on a tour around the heart of Paris?" suggested Natsume.

"Well, that does sound intriguing." Answered Mikan .

"Then let's go!" shouted Natsume flashing Mikan a smile.

As Mikan saw that radiant smile her stomach started to feel a little bit queasy. She stood there gazing at his face not noticing that Natsume was trying to talk to her.

"Mikan? Earth to Mikan?" screamed Natsume .

"Huh?" answered a clueless Mikan.

"You were spacing out so, I decided to shout in your face hoping you would come back down to earth." Natsume explained to the clueless girl.

"Oh. Sorry." muttered Mikan as she blushed brightly.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her to the big bright red tour buses.

"Hey! Natsume!" cried Mikan.

"Yeah?" said Natsume still dragging Mikan.

"Can you pleaaaaaaaase stop dragging me? It hurts" pleaded Mikan.

"Sure."

Natsume stopped dragging Mikan. They started to walk together side by side until when Mikan noticed that Natsume wasn't there. She stopped and turned around to see that Natsume had stood there still as a robot.

"Come on, hurry up before we're late!" shouted Mikan.

Mikan stood there facing the other direction waiting until Natsume was by her side. Natsume slowly made his way to Mikan and swiftly cradled her up in his arms and carried her to the buses. Mikan flinched by the sudden movement and started shouting once more.

Mikan started shouting loudly, "NATSUME! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO CARRY ME!"

"Little girl, there is no way I'm putting you down because you might space out again." said Natsume calmly.

Mikan looked at Natsume's face and pouted cutely which made him chuckle.

"Hey, you quit laughing." said Mikan seriously.

"Were here" announced Natsume as he slowly put Mikan down as if she was the most fragile thing in the world.

The two of them walked onto the double decker bus, quickly paying the driver and heading up to the second level.

"Woow, it's so pretty up here." said Mikan.

"Yep, it sure is." said Natsume.

They sat down and enjoyed the beautiful view. Without noticing time passed and the bus came to a stop.

"Natsume?"

"Yes Mikan?"

"Can we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"I'll take you to my favorite restaurant."

Again they went on another journey to Natsume's favorite restaurant. To Mikan's surprise they arrived at their destination within ten minutes. Mikan gazed at the sign above her Ruka's International Cuisine. They both entered the restaurant being greeted by a cute blond haired guy with light blue eyes wearing casual clothing.

"Hey Natsume!" said the blond hair guy.

"Hey Ruka!" said Natsume greeting Ruka with a smile.

"Who's this pretty girl Natsume?" asked Ruka

"Ruka this is Mikan Sakura, Mikan this is Ruka Nogi" said Natsume introducing his best friend to his girl.

"Hello Ruka, nice to meet you." said Mikan politely.

"Nice to meet you too Mikan" replied Ruka also being polite.

"Hey Ruka could you serve us the best dish you have here?" wondered Natsume.

"Well would you like to have some of my best creamy bacon penne pasta?" recommended Ruka.

"Sure" responded Natsume.

Ruka led the couple to a table closest to the window. They sat down and waited for Ruka to come back with their food. Mikan and Natsume sat in silence waiting but Mikan stopped the silence by starting a conversation.

"How do you know Ruka?" questioned Mikan.

"Well, Ruka and I were friends since we were really young and ever since we have been really close" explained Natsume.

Just as Mikan was about to say something Ruka had appeared with their yummy dinner. He carefully put the two plates down and left the two to eat. Mikan inhaled the delightful aroma and scoffed her food down. Natsume stopped eating his food and watched the girl in front of him devouring her food.

"Hey, slow down before you choke." Said Natsume feeling worried.

"Oops. Sorry Natsume."

Mikan slowed down her pace and ate again. Seeing Mikan slow down Natsume decided to continue eating again. Fifteen minutes later they both finished their food and bid goodbye to Ruka. When they got outside it was already dark. Natsume offered Mikan if she would like him to take her home. Mikan didn't want to be rude so she accepted his offer. They walked around the quiet streets to Mikan's house. Eventually they got there. Natsume walked Mikan to her front door. Mikan turned around and faced Natsume.

"Thank you, for this amazing day." said Mikan smiling.

"You're welcome"

Natsume handed Mikan a note and told her to call him later. Mikan said goodbye and watched him slowly leave. Natsume turned around to see Mikan again and smiled. She ran to him and squeezed him tight. Gradually Mikan's grip on Natsume became less tight; she looked up at him at gazed into his crimson eyes. Without knowing it he lightly put his lips on hers. They stood there for a little bit longer until Natsume broke the kiss. Mikan walked back to her house and watched Natsume leave.

**THE END! 3**

* * *

><p>So there it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thaanks :)<p>

BubblySunshine190


	3. Authors Note

_**Authors Note: **_

Thank you everyone that has review and favourited my story just want to day that I will be making another story soon :D

BubblySunshine190


End file.
